Apologies Explained
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph decides to explain the apologies he recently made. Sequel to The Big Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Apologies Explained**

The morning after Christmas, Raph got up early. For some reason, he couldn't sleep.

Raph felt bad about the way he'd been acting towards his brothers lately. He did apologize to them. Still, he felt that he should explain his apologies. Raph decided to go talk to Splinter and headed for his room.

* * *

Raph spotted Splinter sitting on his meditation pillow. Splinter signaled for Raph to enter which he did.

"Splinter, remember when I said that I apologized to Mikey and Donny?"

"I remember."

"I didn't say why I was apologizing."

"Did you feel that to be necessary?"

"Not at the time but now I do."

"Then you should do the right thing and explain the apologies you made a couple weeks ago."

"I'll do that, Sensei."

"Good."

Raph left the room. Splinter went back to meditating.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

In the entertainment area, Mikey was reading comics and playing with his kitten, Klunk. He spotted Raph coming over and put down the comic book he was reading.

"Mikey, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure, Raph."

"Remember when I apologized for upsetting you?"

"A little."

"I was angry about not being able to spend time with Casey because he had a date with April that night and I took it out on you."

"Not a problem."

"So you accept my apology?"

"Of course."

Mikey threw his arms around Raph who returned the gesture. The two of them pulled away a few minutes later.

"Where's Donny?" Raph asked.

"In the lab," Mikey replied.

"I also need to explain my apology to him."

"Sure thing."

Mikey watched Raph walk away. Then he went back to the comic he was reading earlier.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Donny was in his lab working on the computer when he heard footsteps. He turned to find Raph standing in the doorway.

"Donny, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Raph, is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when I suggested we go hang out?"

"I said that I was busy and you got mad and screamed something you hadn't said since we were kids. You really hurt my feelings."

"I didn't want to just hang out that night. I really needed someone to talk to and Splinter was on a meditation retreat then."

"Why didn't you just say so? I wouldn't have turned you down for that."

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I may be busy quite a bit but I can always make time for you, Mikey, Leo, and Splinter if any of you need to talk."

"It's just that I wanted to hang out with Casey that night and he had a date with April-again."

"Next time you need to talk, let me know."

"I will and I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

"I accept your apology."

Donny held out a hand and Raph threw his arms around Donny, completely ignoring the outstretched hand. Surprised, Donny slowly returned the gesture.

"I better talk to Leo now," Raph said after pulling away from Donny a few minutes later.

"What about Mikey?" Donny asked.

"Already talked to him."

"Leo's probably in the dojo or with Splinter."

Raph nodded and left the lab. Donny went back to working on the computer.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Raph found Leo in the dojo practicing some katas and entered the room. Even though Raph had blown up at all his brothers, Leo was the only one who had the nerve to scream back.

"Leo, can we talk?"

"Sure, Raph, I just need to put my weapons down for a minute."

Leo put his katanas in a safe spot. Then he walked over to Raph.

"Remember when I blew up at you about you not going on the meditation retreat with Splinter and you screamed back?" Raph asked.

"You nearly fell over backwards when I did that," Leo replied.

"I'm glad you reacted the way you did."

"You are?"

"If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have realized how hurtful my actions had been."

"So you're thanking me for forcing you to come to your senses."

"Looks like it."

"I'm glad things worked out then."

"Get over here, Fearless Leader," Raph said, holding out his arms.

"Sure thing," Leo said, accepting Raph's gesture.

Leo and Raph squeezed each other tightly for a few minutes and then pulled away. Raph left the dojo and Leo decided to go back to practicing.

The End


End file.
